User talk:The Vampire Diaries (Fanmade)
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have HAYLEE MONROE Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley :) hey thanks this looks really good and also can you make seaso's pagies you no like the degrassi wikia has for like season 11, 10 ect. do you know what i mean? and like do what the degrassi wiki does for the episodes you know have the summries like in a link thing...do you get what i mean? Oh and over all i lover it and also i was wondering for season one part one can you have a group picture of just Jack, Isabella, Juillianna, Danile i it because season 1 par one manly fallows them and also for season 1 part two canyou make another group picture with Jack, Isabella, Juillianna, and Daniel in it again plze and have the tag-line for season 1 part one it's about to get real) on the picture and then season 1 part 2 hav the tag-line They Go There, plzzz use different pics for the group pics also plz and thaks. Sorry if i am over working you :) HayleeMonroe 05:43, April 5, 2012 (UTC)HayleeMonroe SORRY hey sorry bout the pic of michael rant aka jack i uploded i meant for it to be sent tour talk pige lol its for the season 2 part 2ic with jack, izzy , juillianna, and daniel :) Hey:) hey never mind about the group pic with Jack, Isabella, Daniel, and Juillianna..i dont want to over work you...but iwould still like you to make the Jack paige and the season one paige with the summries of the episodes for season one attcted to the episodes list you know like the degrassi wiki has:) and plz plz fix the main paige thxs:) messege me back ASAP plzHayleeMonroe 03:14, April 7, 2012 (UTC)HayleeMonroe hey hey nee mind you dont have t make the summries...ive had a lot of time onmy hands so i made them ill send them to you in a mintue...so all you have to do is Jack's pagie and the home pagie and season 1's pagie along with the episoes paigeHayleeMonroe 02:26, April 8, 2012 (UTC)HayleeMonroe Hey, can you help me with my wiki. I hope you don't mind but i made one and made myself the founder. I will make you an admin on my wiki so you can contribute to it. I like what you do to this wiki, and you said you would help me. Please, i need help. Thanks Scooter14 20:44, April 9, 2012 (UTC)